Paradise of Eternal Evil
by Black-Hayate-Dance
Summary: Highschool AU. Sakura enrolls in a highschool that is different from the rest. Warnings inside. Not saying if this is SakuraxDeidara or not, but they are the main characters in this fic.
1. Introduction

_**Paradise of Eternal Evil**_

**By Black-Hayate-Dance**

**Introduction to this fic is short, I'm actually doing National Novel Writing Month this year, (same user) and I'm doing this fic as a sort of practise or a distraction as I prepare. So... next month I probably won't update this at all or if I do the quality will be **_**shit**_**. **

**-Also if your waiting for my other fics, hahaha why are you still waiting? I'm probably gonna deleted them in like 3 months when I remember about them again. Or the slight chance of updating them-**

**I do not own Naruto. Dumbass.  
>Now some warnings for this fic... Dark themes, violence, swearing, abuse (including sexual abuse). Might add onto list as story progresses, not sure what's gonna happen. Not necessary in every chapter, I know not in this introduction, but for the whole fic in general.<strong>

**I also forgot to mention in this, but Sasori is Sakura's brother.**

**Oh my God, I hope this makes sense. **

_**Introduction**_

POV Sakura.

As I step off the train, I almost ran back onto it. The air outside was thick of smoke from a lot of teenagers smoking around the train station and I had to stop myself from chocking. The platform was wide and it seemed people were mainly hanging around just to chill out.

I continued to walk to the exit and noticed that the teens were either smoking, dancing, talking loud or just sitting there in circles randomly on the platform. It wasn't something you would see anywhere else, my brother warned me about this and to watch my step because someone might be bored and try to trip me. Or steal something if I wasn't looking.

As I look around, a lot of these people look scary and threatening or some innocent, like the groups of girls sitting in circles just chatting.

Today, I was heading off to my new school, entering in the 9th grade. It's a boarding school that is so different from any school in all of Australia. Most people attend to this school because no other school will accept them, or no other people will accept them for who they are. My brother has been attending this school for a couple of years because he was suicidal, and the people at his first high school wouldn't accept him and made things worse, this school has helped him a lot apparently, because no hospital has called my mother for a while. I'm just starting this year because I wanted to get away from home.  
>My brother said rich people also tend to go to this school because people have a tendency to rack up the highest marks here. That's why a lot of companies donate to keep this school running. Although with this school getting the highest marks, they also get some of the lowest.<p>

The school year was starting on Monday in two days and yesterday, most people had already arrived there. For example my brother. Although I didn't want to come until today, so I didn't have to sit around doing nothing for another whole day, considering it's Saturday.

The school was just a few minutes out of town, so the school has public bus routes that go to our school after a yearly fee which the principal pays out of his own pocket. There was one bus now, just arriving, I recognise the school logo painted on the side of the bus to let people know that this bus is one of the buses that takes it's passengers to the school, so some random person doesn't get on the bus for a double amount of time that was needed.  
>There was about 10 people I recognised from the train going onto that bus. I wasn't one of them. Sasori, was going to come and pick me up in his gorgeous, red car.<p>

I wasn't really thrilled to go to this school nor this town, both reputation is really bad. (Apparently people have _died_ on the school grounds before). But it can't be worse than at home, with _that man_, for another year.

Sasori has reminded me that the timetable of student studies is different from any other high school. First the attending grades are from year 8 to year 12. And the people in your class change, the thing is, classes sort by the topic in each subject. Every two months, you take this test thing and they determine where your at. So say you might be excellent with algebra in maths but horrible with probability, statistics and trigonometry, your timetable changes every fortnight, so the first two weeks in your maths classes, you will attend probability maths class. The two weeks after that, your maths classes will be statistics, but the people in that class will change because some people may have had trouble with probability but be fine with statistics in that exam beforehand. The two weeks after that, your maths classes will have changed to trigonometry with a new timetable, with completely different people again. It goes on like this until you re-sit the test.

If your really bad at a lot of topics, you take a lot of classes with the same subject, or they just set you the topics you need most work with.

Not only do the people change, but their age group. For example in any of your classes, you can have people from grade 8, 10 & 12 in them. Any grade at all.  
>Every time Sasori explains this to me, I get even more confused. But he says once I read the student handbook, things will make sense.<p>

Speaking of the devil, and the devil shall appear, Sasori's car just stopped in front of me, snapping me out of my thoughts. It's not like it's the first time I've thought about the school, I'm just so nervous, the only person that I know at this school is Sasori.  
>"Sakura!" Sasori greeted, hugging me after he had walked around the car.<p>

"I saw you like, the other day," I replied laughing.

"I know, but it feels like forever," Sasori grunted as he hauled my suitcases into the trunk of his car, "did you, ya know, carry these yourself?"

"Umm... Well, it was more of a pulling motion, but yeah..." I replied to his question, a little confused, "why?"

"It's heavy," he laughed as we got into the car, "oh and have you had lunch yet?"

I look at the clock, _1:30 pm_, "no, I totally forgot!"

"It's fine, I'll just take you to Hungry Jacks or something like that," he flashed some money from his wallet, rubbing the blue and orange coloured notes in my face. To brag that he had money and I didn't.

"You do realise, if you do treat me, you'll only have blue or purple notes left," I warned while trying to bite the bills.

"We'll see about that," he replied as he put the money back in his wallet and started up the car.

**Also, this is set into NSW, Australia, because that's where I live and am familiar with the laws, currency, transportation, etc which makes it easier to write.  
>Our currency, the notes are different colours, purple is $5, blue is $10 and orange is $20.<strong>

**I think.**

**Sasori: Red head, few inches taller than Sakura. **

**Sakura: Pink head, lol, has straight pink hair that goes just passed her shoulders, has a 'street' style to it. I might have Sakura properly describe herself and others starting next chapter.**

**If I feel like it.**

**Read, review, flame, do what ever you want.**


	2. Chapter One

_**Paradise of Eternal Evil**_

**By Black-Hayate-Dance**

**Yes, I'm uploading this right after I uploaded the introdution chapter, I'm just bored.**

**Umm... Sorry, this chapter is a little short, yes, but I just wanted to end it on the line where I ended it, you'll see.**

**I don't own Naruto.  
>Now some warnings for this fic... Dark themes, violence, swearing, abuse (including sexual abuse). Might add onto list as story progresses, not sure what's gonna happen. This warning is for the whole story in general!<strong>

**When I upload these, the formatt gets screwed. So I apologise.**

_**Chapter One**_

POV Sakura.

"So, Sasori, you know how you keep telling me about the school rules and stuff that are going to happen..?" I started.

"Don't tell me you forgot again?" He gaped as I smiled sheepishly. Sighing as he runs a hand through his red hair, "I'm not going to repeat anything I've told you, ask whoever your room-mate will be or read it in the handbook you'll be getting."  
>"Fine, fine," I said as I finished my burger.<p>

"But they've started to pin up notices on the dorm notices that Monday and Tuesday will be exams for the English literature, maths, science and HSIE subjects. The Wednesday will be full of the elective subjects you've chosen while they sort out the rest of the subject classes," he explained.

"So, when we get there, I have to go to the... Office and get my timetable..?" I asked, unsure.

"Yeah, I'll come too and show you around the place, you'll get your student handbook there which comes with a school map in it, but It'll be a little easier in case you can't understand the map."

"Me, get lost?" I scoffed as I started to eat my chips.

"Yeah..." He started, "I might want to place a tracking device on you..." He joked.

We were in KFC, they have the best chips out of all the fast food restaurants. I ordered the fillet burger meal, also a twister and potato and gravy. It didn't phase Sasori, he was used to me eating large quantity of foods considering most nights I don't finish all my dinner or don't touch it at all. And I only get lunch when I remember to. Breakfast only gets eaten if I feel like it.

Sasori stole some of my chips as he had already finished eating his meal.

"You eat so slow~!" He complained.

"I'm savouring it!," I argued, "sa-vour-ing it!"

This sort of playful bickering continued until we got into the car.

"So, there were teenagers smoking at the train-station," I pointed out as we started to drive away from the KFC.

"Yeah..." He paused, "In this town there is only two schools, our school and another one called _Rising Gloom._ It divided the town into two parts, our half on the northern side of the tracks, theirs on the southern. There has been dispute between the two schools, they like, rival each other. So, students from both schools tend to hang out at the train station, on their respected sides. You got off on the northern side, thank-god, so you practically walked among your peers."

He stopped at a traffic light that just turned red.

"Anyway, the two schools get into fights with each other – stay away from the other school, Sakura, no matter what, I know your strong and all but... The police tend to get involved too, it's always violent," Sasori shook his head, "see, that school has a similar purpose to ours, although it's just a standard school, has about six hundred students -way more than our 181- not rich and," he smiled, "has normal timetables, accepts those who have no where else to go. Both schools give a lot of freedom to their students, but at _Rising Gloom_, they don't punish their students at all."

Even though this whole conversation was serious, I couldn't help but smirk at the other schools name.

"Anyway, the point is, both students from the school always get into brawls, also the reason why most of them attend these schools, they don't care if they smoke, and no official person bothers with them anymore. But smoking, drug taking, anything that is usually against the law is against the school's laws when one is standing on school grounds, nothing illegal is tolerated." He finished.

"So..." I started, "you told me all that just to basically say, "no one cares if they smoke" huh?" I face palmed.

"Yeah, you do have a point, but this other school is dangerous and you need to understand to stay away from them," Sasori warned, "if they're looking for a fight, they'll wander across the train tracks so be careful, also stay out of the Southern part of the town without me. You can tell who goes to our school or not in about half a years time, considering you'll become familiar with the names, faces or voices with everyone in the school as at one point or another they'll all be in your class if you think about it."

"Well, not if that person's weak points are all my strong points," I challenged, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well said, but you might walk past them in the corridor a few times and then their face will be familiar or something, it happens in every school," he retorted.

True, I can still remember people's faces from my old school, whom I had never met, just walked passed in the hallways from time to time or places like the canteen.

Looking out the window I can see that we were driving on a main road, but only tree or empty fields surrounded both sides.

"We nearly there?" I asked.

"Just about one more minute or so," he replied.

There were houses once every 5 paddocks or so and I kept myself entertained by naming all the animals I saw in any occupied paddocks. I get easy bored.

Even that game got boring after I said, horse, sheep, horse, horse, horse, sheep about fifty times.

And then Sasori slowed down and turned right slowly onto some dirt road that could fit three cars across at least.

"This is the road to the school," Sasori explained, "it isn't long at all but if you walk it, you gotta complain about it, but it's alright since the bus goes up this road too. It's only a pain if someone from the office tell you to go walk out to the main road and fetch any mail or newspapers," he laughed, "I remember doing it a few times, just casually going bathroom during English one time and some old lady from the office gave me a set of keys and told me to go to the mail box."

"How long does it take to walk?" I asked, curious.  
>"By the time I got back and gave the office any mail, it was forty minutes later at least," he informed me.<p>

Well, I know not to talk to any old ladies when I'm out of class.

"Well, I understand they're busy all the time and can't take that time just for mail," he frowned "and it would look stupid if they drove a car there and back. That's why sometimes a teacher that doesn't live on the school grounds drives in on the morning, they'll grab the mail then, if they're not in a hurry."

Trees lined the road and as a bus roamed past going in the opposite direction, we were forced to drive in a cloud of dust.

"It hasn't rained in a while," Sasori apologised, "this is why we try and time ourselves against the bus time table in this type of weather so this doesn't happen, but because a lot of people are arriving today, the busses aren't really sticking to a schedule, which pisses off the community whenever school starts or finishes for any holidays."

"I see," I simply said.

As the dust cloud started to vanish, I could see large buildings appearing, and other large buildings behind the front ones as the hill rose.

"Welcome to Konoha shadow!" Sasori greeted.

**So yeah, I wanted it to end on that line because it sounded like a welcoming way to end a chapter. I dunno, don't have a go at me, sheesh -.-**

**I couldn't be bothered to edit this properly, things might not make sense.**

**Even though this is chapter one it does explain a few things, I hope. I'll be explaining a lot of things in each chapter so like, the whole story is understandable. **

**If there is something you don't understand that I have written about, write it in a review or msg me or something, and I'll try and clear things up :)**

**Also, I'll try to get the chapters longer than what they are now.**

**I'll mention it here before I forget, Sasori and Sakura's last name in this fic will be Haruna, because that's Sakura's canon surname and she's a main character. Well, more than Sasori. Even though I like Sasori much much much more than Sakura. **


	3. Chapter Two

_**Paradise of Eternal Evil**_

**By Black-Hayate-Dance**

**In the previous chapter, the author's notes at the bottom, I totaly meant "Haruno" and not Haruna" blaa.**

**I don't own Naruto. Get it in your head.  
>Now some warnings for this fic... Dark themes, violence, swearing, abuse (including sexual abuse). Might add onto list as story progresses, not sure what's gonna happen. This warning is for the whole story in general! (Nothing like that happens in this chapter)<strong>

**Wait, there is like, one swear word ~~ 3**

**So rating will go up! (eventually)**

_**Chapter Two**_

POV Sakura.

Everyone has to go to the office to get their student handbook, their timetable and anything else that the staff needed to give out, for example what room you are in and your room key. Therefore the line was long as. Just standing in line, Sasori was pointing out a few things that was in this building and in sight.

"So, we're standing sort of next to the library and a males bathroom. A females bathroom is right on the other side of the building, if you just go around the corridor," Sasori explained, pointing down the hall to the left," then it's the geography room and a spare room."

I nodded, taking everything in.

"To the right, down the corridor are the IST/computer rooms, you know what IST stands for, right?" he asked.

"Information & software technology," I explained, rolling my eyes, "I chose it as an elective this year..."

"Ok good," Sasori continued, pointing to the right, in a little separate corridor, "In there is the music room and three sound proof rooms used for recording music, vocals and stuff. And a girls bathroom, the door to it is on the other side... I've never had any music classes, but I've had a locker in that corridor before."

"I see," we shuffled further up the line as more people left the office. We were now halfway down the length of the library and across the corridor from a room that Sasori had said was the counsellors office earlier when we first walked in.

A guy with black hair, about the same length as mine but his was tied up in a low pony tail, walked up to Sasori and they spoke for a little bit. The people around us were staring, and were the girls _drooling_...?

"And this is my little sister, Sakura," Sasori finally told the guy, "Sakura, this is Itachi, a friend of mine, in year 10 we lived in the same room, with two others, a room for four people," Sasori informed.

"Good afternoon, Sakura," Itachi greeted politely.

My mouth twitched, trying not to curtsy, I replied, "good day."

"You can curtsy if you want," Sasori sighed.

"Me, curtsy?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah."

Sasori and Itachi talked for a few moments more before Itachi left, not showing any indication of being bothered by my comments. He was handsome as, no wonder people were staring.

If I waited much longer in this line, I'm going to randomly find a bazooka and... bazooka everyone in here. I looked at Sasori, it looked like he wanted to do something similar.

We were almost at the door of the office when a random arm swung over Sasori's shoulder from behind.

"What's up, Sasori my man?" the person asked, placing his chin on Sasori's other shoulder.

At first glance I could have mistaken this guy as a girl, but if I look closer, I felt like kicking myself because this guy had _muscles_ and probably was the main star in a lot of people's fantasies. He was a very manly guy despite the fact he was wearing a little eyeliner... and stuff.

He has long blonde hair that is tied up in a high pony tail and has a long side fringe that covers one of his eyes completely if he held his head a certain way.

Blue eyes, blonde hair, a smirk that could melt a heart, I swear I could feel all the girls around me drooling even further.

Well, I guess these kind of popular, must have, guys are at every school. Yay, insert sarcasm here.

"Just getting Sakura finalised and stuff, why else would I be in this fucking line?" Sasori asked.

I could tell he was running out of patience with this queue.

The blondie's eyes looked at me, "Sakura. Oh, hello!", he said very cheerful, "you won't remember me but I remember you, I've been your brother's friend since we were little kids!"

"I see..." I said, noticing it was my turn to go into the office, "well, see you," I said as I walked into the room not really caring and Sasori bidding farewell to his mate, following me in.

For the second time that day I wanted to walk the way I just came. I wished to freaken jump back outside into the corridor that had no air-conditioning that froze the place.

I crossed my arms noticing straight away I had short sleeves on. Why you may ask? Oh, I dunno, probably because it was so nice and warm outside. Didn't really expect to go into a room that was probably below freezing point.

Sasori noticed my discomfort and took off his jacket and slipped it onto my shoulders.

"I'm not a baby!" I complained as we walked toward the counter.

"Deal with it," came the retort. I put my arms in the sleeves anyway.

"I'm so sorry about the temperature," a middle aged woman, whose hair had gone grey way a long time ago, behind the counter apologised, "some kids are already playing pranks and have hid the remotes and did some sort of thing so that we can't manually turn them off."

I nodded, already knowing about the history of this school's pranks.

At least this lady was all rugged up.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno," Sasori said, to get this over and done with.

"Haruno... Is she your sister, Sasori?" The woman asked, as she typed my name into the system.

"Yeah," he replied, obviously famous with the staff ladies.

"Ok, here we go," the lady announced, "Sakura Haruno, this is your first year at this school, entering grade 9?" she asked reading off the computer screen.

"Yep," I confirmed.

"Alright, here is a student handbook for the year. Your timetable sheet is just inside the cover, you'll figure it out. The book has school rules, dress code, oh and speaking of which..." she hesitated.

"If it's about the colour of her hair, it's natural," Sasori sternly cut in.

"B-but..." the lady stammered, "it's _pink_!"

"It's natural," Sasori repeated again.

A few moments after she calmed down she handed me the handbook and some pieces of paper.

"Umm... This paper has what room you'll be in, it's 3c, on the third level and the third room on the right when you enter the corridor, please show her her room, Sasori," he nodded, "and this is the keys. If you loose them, you have to pay for a replacement set."

So now in my hands I have my handbook and some pieces of paper that I'll read later, so I put the keys in my pocket.

"The gold key is for the door to get into your dorm, the larger silver key is to get into your room, the smaller silver key is to lock or unlock any window in your dorm," she explained, sounding monotone after repeating herself so many times, "the smallest silver key with the black plastic is for the small safe you can find in your room."

She looked at the computer screen once more, "you will be sharing your room with one other person," she stopped as her eyes widened in shock, "if you... Ever want to change what room your in, please, come to me and I'll change it for you," she looked at me with pity, "oh dear God bless your soul."

"Are you saying my room mate and I won't get along?" I panicked.

"You'll see," she replied, still pail but turning serious again, "also no alcohol or smoking or anything of the sort on school grounds. Please read over the school rules and guidelines carefully and stay safe when in town."

So even the school staff are wary about _Rising Gloom. _Insert mental snicker here.

"Got it," I said.

"Ok, you may leave now," she ordered and I almost skipped out of the room tearing off Sasori's jacket. My footsteps thundered around the hallway as I ran outside of the building.

"Yay, sunshine!" I exclaimed bursting out the door, fist pumping into the sunlight that was actually behind me but still on me nonetheless, not caring who stared, there wasn't much people out here anyway. Who the hell would hang outside the front of a school. Only people who are waiting for a bus or who just got off it.

"Sakura, please refrain from getting lost," Sasori teased as he put back on his jacket.

"Warmth!" I continued, ignoring him while we walked back to his car in the student car park, "oh how I missed you, sun! I love you so much!"

**Anything your unsure about, just ask and I'll clear it up if I can!**

**The next chapter will be in a different person's POV, a character whom we haven't been introduced to yet in this fic.**

**Well, I've kept my promise, I've had Sakura describe people now, so now you need to review.**

**Oh, and the office lady is some random oc I came up with as I wrote along, so she's not important, you'll probably never see her ever again.**

**So please reveiw, even flames are welcome...**


	4. Chapter Three

_**Paradise of Eternal Evil**_

**By Black-Hayate-Dance**

**I don't own Naruto.  
>Now some warnings for this fic... Dark themes, violence, drug use, swearing, abuse. Might add onto list as story progresses, not sure what's gonna happen. This warning is for the whole story in general! <strong>

_**Chapter Three**_

POV Ino

Most of my group had arrived yesterday already. That would be Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata and myself. In today's morning, we moved both of the beds from my room into the walk-in closest. The closet is huge, probably bigger than the bedroom and perfect for someone like me. My room mate didn't arrive yesterday so we're assuming she's coming some time today, and I have no clue who this person will be, the office lady just said, "don't be too rough on her."

Every room in every dorm is stripped from all furniture besides the beds. That includes the frame, mattress and basic sheets and pillows. The school rents out other furniture for the year, for example some drawers or study desks. You can also buy them for just a little more money for your whole education at _Konoha Shadow _but you have to find a place to store it between years yourself. Because these furniture are basic, people who have money to flash, like me, go into town to buy more cool stuff for their room and don't have a limited selection.

I'm going to do that tomorrow, which is the same day when the furniture that the school rents/buys out gets laid out in the school hall for people to rent/purchase. I hope my room mate arrives today so I can tell her that I'll buy her some awesome looking drawers for her so no cheap tacky ones ruin the style of the room. Assuming she's poor, not like me. Because _I_ am _rich_.

Anyway, we laid plastic sheets on the ground and everyone in my group that was here already helped me paint my walls and stuff. The colours I chose was green and pink, my two favorite colours. We had finished by around 11 am and while we waiting for the walls to dry, we waited for the rest of our friends to arrive at the train station.

As the day progressed, Kiba, Naruto and Sai had arrived. They didn't move onto a bus but waited with us for Karin to arrive. Her train is suppose to arrive at around 2 o'clock, it's currently 1:20 pm.

Hinata and I were tired of waiting for Karin so we decided to sit cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the platform. She was on her phone texting and smiling silently as she received each one. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, with a fringe and a bit of hair left out of the tail on both sides of her face, it's a dark blue colour, but it's natural. Well, so she says. I don't trust her, she's one of those stuck up rich snobs. Much richer than me, which seems impossible, although she doesn't flaunt it – what a waste.

Shikamaru was looking all hot-like and leaning against the fence smoking, staring at a punk from _Rising Gloom_ on the other side of the tracks who was staring right back.

Sasuke and Naruto were versing each other on their Nintendo DS, I think it was Mario Kart because Kiba was watching them and cheering on Mario. Anyway, Sasuke looks really good today, I wonder if he's thirsty, if only I bought money with me, I could buy him a drink.

Sai and Chouji were snacking on potato chips and just observing the other twenty people from our school just hanging around. Half of these people still had their suitcases as they didn't go to school yet after getting off the train.

Because I'm rich, I totally drove up to the school in a limo, with style.

A train arrived shortly, with about 30 people getting off, squeezing their way through the students. About 14 people went up the stairs and went to the other side of the tracks, most of those people were attending _Rising Gloom_. Some girl from our school, if I remember, her name is Temari and she's in year 12 this year, tripped a young kid from _Rising Gloom_ as they were passing. Those of us who witnessed it snickered.

5 people from the train that left the gate on our side of the tracks were just general public. The rest were students going to our school. People found their friends and you could hear their laughter and greetings, and others just walked straight out the gate to the busses.

This was when I saw the sight of a girl about my age.

I have never seen her before and she was walking through cautiously. As she was walking past me I was planning to trip her, but I was in shock.

Her _hair._

It was _pink_!

Her hair colour and style looked so awesome, it screamed "street kid, don't mess with me," but oh my God she is going to get into so much trouble with that colour hair as soon as she steps foot on school grounds.

I could hear whistles from the other side of the track, "girl, you going to the wrong school!" But the chick looked too deep in her thoughts to have noticed.

I turned around to see everyone in our group was also watching the same chick, some people's jaws dropped a little. Naruto's eyes were glowing.

"Get real, Naruto," Kiba told him, "she's way out of your league."

"I was not thinking anything like that," Naruto coughed, his attention going back to his game.

"Sh-she looks pretty, huh?" Hinata said, before going back to her phone.

"Yeah, but then she's probably some dumb, stupid chick," Shikamaru replied, "just look at Ino."

I'll take that as a compliment. Just you know, gonna ignore what he implies, Shikamaru would never say anything bad about _me_.

Time slowly passed as I watched a group of guys from our school start to break dance, getting spectators to circle.

"Hey, Hinata! Let's go watch," I dragged Hinata with me to join the cheering.

They were pretty awesome, last year they had this awesome dance off in town one weekend against the other school. We one, of course.

Time passed even further while we waited for Karin. It was almost time for her train to arrive. Hinata and I long ago sat back down as the group had finished.

Hinata went straight back to her texting. What if I wanted to talk to her? How rude, like seriously.

"The next train to arrive will on platform two," the automatic overhead speakers said.

"That should be Karin's, get your stuff ready," I ordered.

And true, there she was, making her way toward us a minute later.

Her hair was dyed black, she likes to keep her hair dyed red during the holidays, but because of the school's dress code, she has to dye it black when term starts.

"Ino!" Karin said excitedly.

"Karin! Too bad you went to France for the past few weeks, you now have major catching up to do!" I squealed.

Why didn't she take me with her? That was so totally like, dog of her.

We didn't go to the bus, but rather went to the park and picked on little kids playing there.

"Well, that was totally rude!" I exclaimed after an 8-year-old girl kicked me after I criticized her hair style, "wait 'till I see you again!"

Karin snickered. We ended up hanging here for a little while, just talking about our holiday.

"Didn't really do anything," Chouji spoke up, "but, I did see my dad win a food eating contest in a fair."

"What food?" Shikamaru asked.

"The classic hot dog," Chouji informed.

"Man, now I'm hungry," Shikamaru replied. Well I would have had money to buy you food if you had remembered to bring my wallet.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

"Why don't we like, go push _Rising Gloom _students onto the train track?" I suggested.

Sasuke face-palmed, "because school hasn't even started and Minato will kill us because it's risking their lives, not that I have a problem with it."

"We can like, do it later on another day," Naruto suggested.

"Smart boy," I replied, "so like, who wants to go to school now and mellow out there?"

"Are you kidding?" Karin asked, raising an eyebrow, "we'll have time to hang around the school all year."

Shikamaru spoke up, "so you'd rather drag luggage around all afternoon?" as he started to make his way back to the train station.

"Good point," Chouji replied, "wait up, man!"

The school was laid out weird and the dorms were actually on school grounds. They were divided by year groups and gender. Most of the dorms lined up on the eastern side of the school, making their way up the hill that was to the north.

The dorm for the males in year 11 & 12 was the only dorm on the west side of the school. The first building on the east was the wood work building.

We were making our way to my dorm to fix up my room. Kiba, Naruto, Sai and Karin had checked in by now, their dorms were on the way to mine so they could drop off their bags as we walked past.

After we passed the wood work block, we had to walk past the year 11-12 female dormitory. The Temari girl was bragging to her friends about her tripping over the _Rising Gloom_ kid.

"I can't wait to be in that dorm next year," Karin said, "sure it's only one story, but I heard it's got the biggest bathroom out of all the dorms."

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Your lucky, Karin," I cut in, "you're in year 10, so you only have to wait one year, but Hinata and I are in year 9, so we have to wait two years. It's just not fair!"

"Well, that's what you get for being born late," Karin retorted.

The next dorm was the year 10 females so Karin went in for a second to dump her bags just inside the front door. Because today most of the students were arriving, they left all the dorm's door unlocked and open so the door doesn't keep slamming every two minutes. So basically everyone was raiding everyone else's dorm if they knew someone in there.

Sai and Naruto's dorm, the year 10 male dorm, was next so they put their bags inside for a few minutes. Then it was the year 8-9 male dorm next. Kiba purposely took his time in putting his bags inside to annoy us.

The next dorm was the last dorm on the eastern side. The years 8-9 females – my dorm. It has three levels. The 1st (ground) level is dedicated to the teachers rooms, kitchen, bathrooms and lounge. Both male and female years 8-9 dorms share with the teachers at this school because they're the youngest grades and the principal said he couldn't waste space building another whole building yet. I don't know what he's on, the back oval is huge!

But you can't argue with the man, he may be the current principal, but he was the founding principal who still has those ideals he has in his head from when he first made the school. Yes he is filthy rich, I hate to admit, more rich than me, but he also depends on things like donations to help keep the school running.

Anyway, the second level of my dorm is dedicated for the 8th graders bedrooms, the level has a study area and an area for creative arts for more practical activities. The third level is for the 9th graders bedrooms, another study area and a TV area, which looks like your average lounge room at home. Each level has a bathroom to share. The showers and toilets are cubicles, like ones you would find in public restrooms or at the gym. Each bedroom has a walk-in closet, which tend to be huge as I mentioned earlier.

Hinata was nervous when we were walking up the first set of stairs that leads to the year 8 level. Her little sister starts this school in year 8 this year and her whole life has been trying to kill Hinata. Not on purpose of course, she's just a klutz and Hinata is just always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Well, that's what Hanabi claimed.

My room was on the third level, room 3C, perfect view of the pool that's on the other side of the oval from us. When it's nice and hot I should be able to have a nice view of shirtless guys hanging there. Wait, was I just drooling?

Our group wasn't that loud as we climbed the stairs, but as we turned into the corridor for the bedrooms, the all-of-the-sudden silence was noticeable.

Sitting outside my room was the chick with the pink hair, reading the school handbook.

She didn't look up until I approached her.

"So, you my new room mate?" I asked, gesturing towards my door.

She nodded, stood up and said, "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you..?"

"Ino," I filled in.

She noticed the 8 people behind me staring, and she smiled and did a little wave. Who couldn't notice a large group standing in a thin corridor.

"So, I guessed you noticed the room," I started, noticing she didn't have her luggage with her, as I unlocked the door.

"Yeah, I just dumped my bags in the closet, that's freaken huge by the way, because I didn't want to block the hall," she replied.

"That's cool," I said as I opened the door and walked in, "so, we're just gonna pack up the paint and fix the room back to normal because we're finished with it," she nodded as she came in, the others following her, "you're new, you familiar with the school rules and how it works..?"

She stood in the cupboard with me as Shikamaru and Kiba rolled up the plastic sheets, the rest packing up the tins of paint, paintbrushes and rollers.

"Well," she started, "my brother has been attending this school for a couple of years so he's filled me in a bit," she laughed, "but it's still so confusing."

I laughed with her, "you'll get used to it shortly."

I told her about buying the draws for her so they looked better in the room, she didn't complained, even admitted that she was poor and would probably not even afford to rent one from the school. She said somehow her brother has money to spend freely, but shouldn't waste too much on her.

"So your telling me, you don't want to waste your brothers money, but perfectly fine to scab off me?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, pretty much," she replied, we both ended up laughing.

"I like you, I think we'll get on fine," I informed.

Shikamaru went to pick up one of her bags to put on her bed, but as soon as he picked it up he placed it back down swearing.

Naruto noticed and approached him, "what's the matter, Shikamaru? You gotten weak all of the sudden?" Naruto picked up the same bag and had the same reaction as the teen before him, "fuck! What the hell is in this?"

Sakura sighed, "stuff, I guess."

"Did you carry this all the way here?" Shikamaru asked, trying to pick it up again.

She sighed, again, "it was more of a pulling motion, why does everyone keep asking me this? But, my brother carried it up the stairs here though."

"What are you? A slave driver or something?" Naruto asked, taking the bag from Shikamaru and dragging it to Sakura's bed.

If at least most of the things in those bags are clothes, then me and this chick are going to get along fine.

**I didn't go read through this once I typed it out so there are a few errors here and there.**

**If there is something you don't understand, please let me know and I'll clear it up, because man, I'm leaving loopholes everywhere because I'm just not good.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter Four

_**Paradise of Eternal Evil**_

** By Black-Hayate-Dance**

** I don't own Naruto. ****  
><strong>** N****ow some warnings for this fic: d****ark themes, violence, drug use, swearing, abuse. Migh****t add onto list as story progresses, not sure what's ****going to**** happen. This warning is for the whole story in general!**

** Really sorry on how crappy and clichéd some parts of this chapter (and story) is, I had typed up this chapter a while ago and is just uploading it on a random whim.**

_**Chapter Four**_

POV Sakura.

Half of those people left to go and unpack; I assume that some of them had only arrived today, just like me.

So, my roommate insisted I remember all their names and grades. I'm pretty sure I've got them all right.

The guys in year 10 were Sasuke, Shikamaru & Sai. The girl in year 10 was Karin, she was the girl wearing the most revealing clothes out of all the girls at this school I've seen and walked past so far. The guys in year 9 were Chouji, Kiba & Naruto. The girls in year 9 were Hinanta and my roommate, Ino. So that was 9 of them in total, what a big group.

That Naruto kid was a little slow in the head and that Hinata girl's hair was awesome.

Although I doubt I'll actually get along with them in particular, they don't seem like decent people to be honest. Now I've got to keep my eye out for real people and befriend them.

Ino and I were just hanging up some of our clothes in the closet as some coat hangers already come in each room, the others who stayed were just chatting in our bedroom.

"So we need to go into town sometime this week or the weekend coming up and buy proper sheets and more coat hangers and stuff. I'll get the drawers tomorrow," Ino informed.

I could tell she liked to boss people around. Plus, our tastes in clothes were different, not that it really mattered. She had all these girly stuff, some showy stuff and a lot of short skirts.

I have like 2 skirts which had flower prints and went to my knee (I usually wore them with boots or converse), mostly jeans & cargo pants. All my shirts had cartoons and anime characters on it or were band shirts. Most of my shoes were converse or thongs. No heels or anything flashy, one it wasn't my style and I was only in year 9, I didn't need those types of things and two I wouldn't be able to afford them if I tried. We both have proper shoes for sport lessons and proper leather shoes for safety required subjects like food tech or woodwork.

She didn't really complain as bad as I thought she would, just at least I liked clothes.

She was squealing at how cute my Pikachu shirt was when I heard coughing behind us, "well, I can tell which side of the closet is Sakura's."

Ino and I twirled around at the same time, as she "epp!"ed, I simply smiled.

Sasori was standing there with his friend, what's his name, oh, Deidara.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata obviously stopped chatting when the two walked in - the door had been left open - and stared at them.

Sasori coughed again, "Sakura, grab a jacket. We're going out to dinner 'cause the canteen doesn't open until tomorrow."

I smiled sheepishly as I remembered this afternoon's episode. I shall not be taken by surprise again like that.

"Alright," as I grabbed a green jumper randomly, Deidara turned around.

"Sasuke! How have you been?" He asked the surprised teen.

"Ermm, I've been alright Deidara," he replied, awkwardly.

"I must know," Deidara said, "did Tobi calm down at all during the holidays?"

Sasuke smirked, "not at all."

Who was Tobi? Oh well, it's not really important.

As soon as I put on my jumper, we left my room. There were more people inside the dorm than before and as I looked out the window, I noticed the sun was setting.

When we took a step outside of the building, a big gust of wind blew right through us.

"Wh-what the_ fuck_?" It was _not _windy nor this cold earlier today. Damn Australian weather.

So much for not being taken by surprise.

"Sakura, please," Sasori pleaded.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I ignored him. He ignored me back. We had to walk past all the dorms to get to the student car-park and leave the school.

As we walked past the year 10 male dorms, Naruto and Sai were chatting and holding some instant noodle cups.

As soon as Naruto saw me he started to wave, but stopped when he saw who I was with. Why does everyone have that reaction? Although Sai's face didn't change.

"Deidara, is it?" Sai asked.

Deidara turned to him, "yeah?"

Sai waved him the noodle cups, "thanks, man."

"No problem," Deidara replied.

We continued walking, determined to get out of the wind. I waited until we were almost to the car for me to ask.

"So, what was that?"

Deidara laughed, "curious now, are we?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "last year Deidara was in year 10 and the year 10 dorm for the guys has a spare room which they turned into a games room. There's a cupboard in there that has a false back where they have a kettle and they store things like instant noodles in there too," he explained, "it's a smart idea actually, I just wished my grade thought of it. Would have prevented starvation throughout the year."

"So we decided to leave some noodles for this years year 10 for the first few days because you never know when the canteens going to open at the beginning of terms until you get to the school and ask about it," Deidara continued to explain, "although it's a secret so you can't tell anyone."

Once we were inside the car, Sasori blasted the heater on and reversed out.

"Wait a minute," I spoke confused, "I thought Naruto was in year 9?"

"Oh, Uzumaki? He's the principal's son and his best friend is in year 10 so Naruto was allowed to live in the year 10 dorms this year," Sasori explained.

The car was now on the dirt road that leads from the main road to the school. Because it was getting dark, I noticed that in between the trees that lines the wide road, there were street lights that lit up the road.

As we turned left onto the main road, a bus turned right, onto the dirt road.

"Sasori you genius," Deidara exclaimed, "you timed it just right!"

"Pfft," a sound made by Sasori, "that was just a coincidence."

"So," Deidara ignored him, "where are we heading?"

"No idea," Sasori replied, "Sakura, do you have a suggestion?"

"Dude, I just got here today. You think I know what there is?" I responded.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Sasori replied, absent-minded. I rolled my eyes.

"Spurs?" Deidara suggested.

"I don't think so," Sasori sternly said.

"Aww," Deidara complained.

"How about McDonald's?" Sasori suggested.

"I'm fine with that," I agree.

"Yeah, sure," Deidara agreed too.

So basically Deidara was shocked when he saw how much I'm eating. What? It's just a large double quarter pounder meal and an extra big mac burger.

"What the hell?" Deidara spat out. He looked stupid with his jaw hanging down. I just continued to eat.

"You'll get used to it," Sasori said before he dug into his own big mac meal.

"But where does it all go?" Deidara remarked.

"I actually have no idea, she probably just sleeps it all off, but I doubt it," Sasori stated, "I stopped thinking about it a while ago."

"I see."

It's awesome that the buses in this town operate 24/7, but their headlights are blinding. We're on the main road that connects with the dirt road and a bus just drove past us. By the time I got my vision back, we were on the dirt road.

I was pretty full; I might just skip breakfast tomorrow, or just sleep through breakfast. They said that the canteen opens tomorrow morning. The breakfast is free because shops like Coles and Woolworths donate the school a certain amount of food every month. Lunch is free but you pay for it in school fees (which are actually quite cheap). Dinner costs money at a low price every time you eat there, but there is a merit system with the school. If you get 6 merit cards, you get a free dinner. You hand back the merit cards instead of paying then start again from scratch, although the amount of merits you get each semester is counted onto your report so it's a double bonus.

When we arrived at the school it self, I saw a lot of people just coming back from out of town. Sasori parked the furthest away from the front of the school and when we stepped out the wind had died down since getting back into the car at McDonald's.

"You know how to get to your dorm, right?" Sasori asked me.

"Yeah, the last building, straight through," I replied.

"Got your keys?" I felt in my pocket and nodded, "alright, see you."

"Yeah, ok, bye!" I waved before walking away to the north and they walked to the west.

It felt like forever because I had no company, and it was dark outside. There were lights and loud noises coming from every dorm I passed which gave the atmosphere a spooky element.

Although there were people walking and talking and hanging around outside, it didn't calm me. Most of these people attending this school were thieves, did drugs or other things against the law. Nothing was tolerated on school grounds, but I don't think that rule stops everyone from sneaking in a few bottles of beer or any street drugs.

The front door of my dorm was still wide open. Even though it is not as windy as before, it's still noticeable. Lucky the wind was coming from the north, preventing the wind from getting inside.

It was all light and bright inside and on the wall downstairs was a clock that read seven-thirty. I walked up the first flight of stairs but couldn't go any further because a scream of, "SAKURA!" stopped me in my traps. Ino, Hinata, Karin, Sasuke and Naruto were chilling out in the study area on this floor.

"Erm, hello?" I said, sounding like a question because all I wanted to do was go to my room. Right, even if I escape her here, she'll just trap me up there.

"You have a few questions that need answering!" Karin commanded, gesturing to a free bean bag, "sit!'

"I'd rather stand," I replied, "what questions?"

Naruto and Sasuke ignored the whole commotion, playing their Nintendo DS's. Hinata just kept texting.

"Ok, first question," Karin said loudly, "how do you know Deidara and Sasori?"

I was not expecting that. I actually wasn't expecting to be interrogated on my first night about anything. I dislike people who try to grill me out, parents, police, other adults and even friends.

"Well, answer her!" Ino demanded.

I really wanted to laugh, but I told the truth, "relax man, Sasori is my brother and Deidara is his best friend of course I'd know them."

"Ehh?" Was the only sound Karin could make.

"Your brother?" Ino asked, dumbfound.

"Well yes," I replied, "now, excuse me while I do something productive."

As I walked up the stairs I heard Naruto say loudly, "Ino, you just got served!"

I had to use my keys to get in my room. I searched in one of my suitcases full of clothes that had to be put in the draws tomorrow for my smaller laptop bag. Sure I may be poor, but that doesn't mean distant relatives aren't. My relatives like to give me presents.

I looked around my room. There were two power outlets in between our beds. I realised it was a little chilly in here and that it was much warmer down stairs. Now that I think about it I remember seeing heaters in the extra areas in the dorms where you can find the TV area or study areas.

This floor's study and TV area was packed out by people and it looked like I had no choice but to go downstairs back to my roommate and co.

So when I reached that floor I did a little bow, "it's a little warmer down here," and shrugged as I sat down in the bean bag Karin gestured to before.

"Welcome," Ino greeted. There was a power point right next to where I was sitting, success! "Wait, I though you couldn't afford anything fancy?" Ino asked.

"I can't, but distant relatives can," I swear I thought a line something similar a minute ago in my room, "so, no, I did not steal it, I'm no thief."

"That's good," Ino said.

I booted up my mac and because it loves me it only took a few seconds to start up. I love how this school has free Wi-Fi and it reaches all the way to my dorm.

Straight away I checked my email for reviews for my Fan fiction. I went on the sites and replied back to some via pm. I then went on YouTube and checked any comments on any of my videos, there was some and I found a few funny that I had to reply back to. I also checked my deviant art, but no one commented anything new, but I did get a favourite. Yay.

I chatted with some friends I've left behind and lost time browsing randomly on Facebook.

"Oh yeah, like that's productive," Ino teased.

Then all of the sudden there was a huge _BANG!_ that came from down stairs that made me jump in my seat. The girls upstairs started screaming high-pitched like and random things like, "we're going to die!"

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

Then two women came up the stairs yelling, "got you good didn't we ladies?" then one saw Naruto and Sasuke and added, "and gentlemen!"

"Kurenai! Shizune!" Ino cried out, "you scared us!"

"Oi, oi, we're your teachers," one cried out, "address me properly!"

"You wish," Karin replied.

"Anyway, it's eight o'clock, Naruto, Sasuke and Karin, I'm sorry but you're getting kicked out," The lady with longer hair apologised.

"Sorry, it's time to brace the cold, all of the sudden it got freezing again," the other one said.

The three of them started to pack up and left.

One of the teachers moved on upstairs while the other stared at me unsure.

"She's new to the school and my roommate," Ino told her.

"Does she," the teacher started, "has she read the dress code?"

"It's natural" I said, no I haven't but I knew what she was implying.

"Anyway school hasn't started so the dress code doesn't exist yet. Even so it's out of school hours," Ino challenged the teacher.

The lady sighed and went into the corridor where the year 8's bedroom were, knocking on the doors and yelling for any other 'awesome people wannabe's' to get to their own dorm.

"My God that frightened me," Hinata sighed, referring to the door slamming earlier, "oh jeez, I've stuffed up my text," and then she went back to texting.

Some more people who didn't belong in our dorm were coming down the stairs and out of the bedrooms, including the male gender, so it was appropriate for that teacher to add on 'gentlemen'.

The teacher came back down and informed us that they were turning on the heating for the bedrooms so by the time we go to bed the rooms should be all nice and warm.

I could tell Ino was already bored, so I went onto a site that had two player games.

I versed her in car racing, dance challenges, modelling challenges and we played pacman. Hinata even got interested and put her phone down and soon we were having fun and laughing. We did a dating sim and laughed at why people took these seriously, although it was a little addicting because by the time we went to bed it was 10 o'clock.

** I apologise if I spell any names wrong.**

** P****lease review. :)**


	6. AN !

**Paradise of Eternal Evil**

I never forgot about this, just the more I though about it, the more it did not make sence. Therefor I am re-writing this -As I type this I'm writing out my ideas- so please wait a little longer.

The way I will be doing is on the 26th Feb. I will delete chapters 2 onward and replace chapter 1 with the new written _Paradise of Eternal Evil_ and upload the new chapters from there.

This time I will make sure I am at least two chapters ahead of uploading and update regulary at a fast pace. The following things will be changed:

1 Some plot that has not happened yet so it would not bother you, although it will effect:

2 The school system. You haven't even reached the first day of lessons, but as I was typing it I confused myself so I am putting the school system back to a mainly normal school system - I mean with the classes. It still has its original purpose.

3 Relationships between characters not nessesarly families but friendships and childhoods.

4 I will speed it up so you don't have to wait for like, chapter 10 to come out to have the first day of lessons. So, chapters will be much longer (I hope) and so hopefully that will be more to your enjoyment.

I really apologise for the Author Note update (I know they are not allowed) but I needed to get this messege across so people don't go "where the _hell_ did all the chapters go?"

Also I apologise for any spelling errors or the such. I also did all this in coding XD

So please wait for the 26th Feb. !

** Black-Hayate-Dance**


End file.
